Courage
by blackroze7
Summary: Bella's cousin has moved into La Push and with her comes a world of trouble. Jacob is instantly drawn to her, but her thoughts and actions are directed more towards someone who is dangerous, dark, and creepy. Rating may change in later chapters.


'Adam! Adam stop.' you mutter. 'C'mon baby. No one's looking.' he murmurs kissing along your neck and down your bare shoulder. 'Adam. Stop!' you shove him away and he frowns. 'Stop being a bitch.' he whispers coldly. You wince and look away. A group of girls pass giggling and you watch them hopefully. 'I need to go to the bathroom.' you say and stand up. 'No.' he grabs your arm and tugs you down hard. 'Ow.' you gasp and struggle to get away.

You push his hand away and back from the aisle backwards, running into someone. You gasp and turn. 'I'm so sorry!' you say, backing away nervously. You feel a tight hand on your shoulder and you look up at the tall boy. He had a girl at his side and another boy was kind of pushed behind them. You give them a desperate look and wince when Adam's hand tightens on your shoulder. You bite your lower lip and Adam clears his throat. 'Keep moving. I forgot you don't like scary movies.' he says. You swallow and nod. You look down and walk forward. 'Wait a minute.' the tall boy says and you look up at him again, hopefully.

Adam clears his throat yet again and wraps his arm around your waist. 'Seleucia?' the girl suddenly asks and your head snaps to her. 'How do you know my name?' you ask. She smiles and the tall boy and other boy look at her surprised. 'Oh, Seleucia. I've missed you! You haven't changed a bit.' she gasps. Adam shoves his face into your neck and you give the mystery girl a desperate look. 'Uh. Jacob. Mike. This is my cousin. She lives in Seattle. My dad's side. His sister is her mom.' she says. 'Bella!' you say and elbow Adam. He grabs on harder and you struggle to get away. 'Stop.' you order and push away. You hug the girl and she hugs you tight as well.

'What are you doing here?' she asks. 'We're moving.' you say. 'Where?' she asks. 'Uh…La Push.' you sigh. 'Really? Why?' she asks. 'Uncle Charlie didn't tell you?' you ask. 'No, what?' she asks. You look away, 'uh…dad died.' you say. 'What?' she asks and looks at Adam. 'So that's why you're dating a abusive jerk.' she says. Adam's hands that were reaching for you fall and you turn. 'Uh, Bella.' you say surprised. 'I'll meet you at the car babe.' Adam says coldly and stalks out.

You watch him go and turn to your cousin with an annoyed look. 'Now I'm gonna get it real bad.' you mutter. 'Then don't go with him.' she says. 'So…how'd he die?' she asks. You make a face and look down. 'Wrong place at the wrong time, I guess.' you say. She frowns and you look away.

'He disappeared…and was found dead two weeks later.' you avoid eye contact and she frowns. 'Oh, I'm sorry.' she says. 'I'm fine.' you say and she sighs. The boy behind the two turns green and runs out. You watch him go confused then look to Bella. 'I think Mike's got the flu.' she murmurs. 'Attractive.' you say, watching the doors. She looks up at the tall boy and he sighs. 'Fine.' he mutters and walks out. 'The movie's about to start. Want to watch with us?' she asks.

'As long as I don't sit next to the sick kid.' you say. 'Deal.' she says. Soon you were sitting on one side of the tall kid. A shady guy sits next to you and you glance at him nervously. 'Popcorn?' he asks, holding out a bucket. You move away from him and give him a curious look. 'Uh, no thanks.' you say. An arm goes around your shoulder and you look back at the tall guy thankfully. The shady fellow glances at you from under the hat and leans away. You swallow and cross your legs, leaning as far from him as possible.

_How come I always attract the creepy or idiotic or jerky ones? How come for once I can't get a nice sweet guy who isn't afraid to protect me and keep me happy? Who won't hit me or yell at me or be self absorbed. _You barely pay attention to the movie when the tall guy's arm retracts from your shoulder and your hair is tugged.

You glance back and the guy chuckles. You look up at him and stick your tongue out. 'What's so funny?' Bella whispers. 'You're cousin's amusing.' the tall guy says. 'I have a name you know?' you ask. 'Seleucia.' the shady guy says and you scoot as far from him as possible. 'Who the hell are you dude?' the tall guy asks. The hat is pulled off and you take notice his long greasy hair and dark circles under his eyes. He grins, 'I've been sending you emails beautiful. I've followed you for weeks.' he whispers and reaches for you.

'I'm going! I'm leaving. Bye Bells.' you hop up and walk past the three friends. 'Wait…it's obviously not safe.' Bella says and you look at her. 'Jacob, move over.' she orders and he does as he's told. You slowly sit and cross your legs. 'You're just gonna let him sit there?' the sick boy asks. 'Jacob won't let anything happen.' Bella says. 'Shh.' an old woman orders and you make a face at her silver shiny hair. Bella giggles a bit and you smile at her. 'Look at that. Look at those awful graphics.' you whisper.

'I forgot how much I missed you.' she giggles and you chuckle. 'We'll be able to spend plenty more time together now. Don't you live in La Push?' you ask. 'I wish.' you barely hear Jacob mutter. 'Forks. Ten, maybe twenty minutes from La Push.' she says. 'Ah…and which one of these boys is your boyfriend. Please tell me it's not sickley over there.' you say. 'Like you have room to judge.' she says. 'Touché.' you sigh. 'Neither of them are my boyfriends. I'm single right now.' she says.

'Yet these two keep glaring and focusing on making you like them.' you chuckle. 'I attract the nice ones apparently.' she says. 'Yeah, you see. People seem to enjoy liking me only if their dangerous. Or jerks…or both. Or idiots. And I always fall for it.' you sigh. 'I guess I go for dangerous too.' she looks down and you eye her curiously. 'Hmm…these two don't seem so bad.' you murmur. 'I'm still not over my last boyfriend.' she suddenly looked hollow. You glance at the movie and smile then look back at her.

'Bella. Iza. You can't let one guy get you down. If he broke it off with you or if you broke it off with him…it wasn't meant to be. Everything happens for a reason.' you say. She sends you a look and you shrug. The rest of the movie was pretty much uneventful…besides the time when Mike sprinted out. Well, that was when all of you left. You walk over to the car, following your cousin and her friends. 'Well, uh…' Jacob looks at Bella and she looks at you. 'Do you get sick easily?' she asks. You look at the sick boy.

'Uh…I'll hail a cab.' you chuckle and walk towards the street. 'That's dangerous.' Bella calls. 'Bells, I've lived in White Center my whole life. I know how to take care of myself.' you nod and continue walking. 'You really don't like being sick, do you?' she asks. 'One of my biggest pet peeves.' you say. 'I'm going to La Push. It'd be easier.' Jacob says. You send a wary look towards the sick boy and sigh. 'I'll just stock up on my antibiotics.' you mutter and go to slide into the car. 'I'll sit in the back.' Bella says.

'No dude, it's cool.' you get in and cross your legs. You pull your hair up and begin putting makeup on over your bruises. 'Hey…' Bella gets in next to you and you look at her alarmed and pull your hair back down. 'Let's umm, let's not tell your dad or my mom about these.' you whisper. 'They can't not know.' she says. 'Yes, they can. Mom's stressed as it is. Last thing she needs is a daughter that can't choose the right guy.' you glance at her and turn, putting the makeup over your eye again.

'How else has he hurt you?' she asks. You slowly look at her and turn away again. 'That's none of your business.' you sigh. /FF/

'Bye Bells! Call me!' you wave as you get into the front seat of Jacob's car. 'Is your number the same?' she calls. 'Yeah.' you say. 'Okay, bye!' she waves and you watch Mike drive away. 'Ewe.' you sigh. 'You really hate sick people, don't you?' he asks. 'Whenever I'm sick it turns into something so serious I have to go to the hospital.' you sigh. 'Ah…makes sense. So…there's this shady car following us.' he says. 'My stalker.' you nod. 'The one from the movie theater?' he asks.

'Uh, yeah I only have one as far as I know.' you say. 'Good to know.' he says. You glance at him. 'What makes you think we'll be seeing a lot of each other?' you ask. 'We'll be going to the same school. And I'm in love with your cousin.' he says. 'Ah…' you look out the window. 'Well, I'm assuming my mother knows your parents then.' you say. 'Just my dad.' he says. 'Where's the mom?' you ask. 'Dead.' he says. 'Sorry.' you say and pull down the mirror and examine your makeup job.

'You can still see them.' he says. 'See what?' you ask. 'Your bruises.' he says. You pull your hair around your neck tighter and frown. 'I'll just have to hide them better.' you murmur. 'Once you've got a bruise, it's hard to hide them.' he says and you notice he was feeling a little hot. 'You're getting sick.' you say. 'I feel fine.' he says. 'You may now, but the twenty four hours before you feel the effects is when you're most contagious.' you say. 'Of course you would know that.' he says. You chuckle, 'of course I would.' you say and sigh. 'So, where exactly do you live?' he asks. 'Can't really remember. I'll try to figure it out. You can just drive home and I'll walk.' you say.

'Isn't that dangerous with your stalker?' he asks. 'Hey, I'm into dangerous guys. I might end up marrying him.' you say and he sends you a weird look. 'I'm joking. That was a joke.' you say. 'Not funny. Stalkers are real nutcases.' he says. You roll your eyes and look out the window again. 'Listen, I'm sorry if that seemed a bit harsh, but…I don't want Bella to be upset again. You made her real happy today, I think you might be the answer to helping her go back to normal.' he says. 'What did this guy do to her?' you mutter.

'She thought he was perfect. They fell into a deep love and…he just suddenly left her.' he says. 'Ah.' you say. 'You don't sound surprised or sorry for her at all.' he says. 'Seems to me that she's making a bigger deal of this than is necessary.' you say. 'Are you that heartless?' he asks. You look at him and frown. 'You don't know who I am.' you say.

He sighs and you pull out your phone as it rings. 'Hi mom.' you say. 'Yes I'm on my way home.' you say. 'I'll see you soon.' you murmur and hang up. 'Is your mom overprotective?' he asks. 'Only when she knows I'm on a date with a jerk.' you say. 'So…she knows he hits you?' he asks. 'Not necessarily.' you say. 'So, she knows he's not nice but she doesn't know he's an abuser?' he asks. 'Yeah…' you sigh and he pulls into a driveway.

'I'll walk with you.' he says. 'Or not.' you say and hop out. 'Thanks, but I can manage.' you say and walk off. He follows and you sigh. 'I can take care of myself as much as you can.' you say. 'Well, as you said…I don't know you.' he says and you roll your eyes. You walk down the road with him following just barely behind you. You notice a house that looked like yours and you turn down the driveway. 'How'd you see the house?' Jacob asks, catching up.

'Uh…lucky guess.' you say. You walk up to the house and it flings open. 'You have a lot of explaining to do young lady!' your brother yells. 'Don't get your panties in a twist, Duncan. I'm here now.' you mutter, shoving past him. 'Seleucia! You could have been killed! We've been running from this nutcase for fourteen months!' he yells. 'Way to yell our problems to the world dumbass. Meet Jacob who so nicely drove me to La Push. I would have walked and then you would be really pissed.' you smirk and your mother walks down the stairs.

'Honey, what happened to Adam?' she asks. 'Ditched him…sort of.' you shrug. 'Good.' she says and cups your face. You glance back at Jacob. 'Thanks…for helping so much today. I guess I'll see you at school.' you say. 'Bye.' he smiles and Duncan grabs his shirt. 'Duncan!' you grab his arm. 'Did you kiss her?' Duncan asks. 'No.' Jacob says, glaring. 'Touch her?' Duncan asks. You shake your head. 'No.' Jacob says.

'I'm watching you.' Duncan says. 'Why do you have to be such a jerk? Your father wouldn't approve.' your mother says and Duncan drops Jacob. 'Get out of here.' he says and turns to you. 'Come with me. You're sleeping in my room tonight.' he says. 'No! You take up the whole bed!' you complain. 'That guy's out there. He's watching you as we speak.' he says. 'Then Jacob isn't safe. Drive him home.' your mom says.

Duncan glares but grabs your keys. You cross your arms and watch Duncan leave. 'Don't kill him! Him and Bella are close!' you call and Duncan freezes. 'Oh, he's a friend of Iza's?' he asks. 'Yeah.' you nod. He smiles, 'sorry man. I thought you were some random dude she picked up. She's been known to do that. She's kind of a whore.' Duncan says. Your jaw drops. 'Am not you jerk! I'm going to bed in my own room with a locked door!' you snap.

He turns, 'Seleucia. Remember what the judge said? Someone has to be protecting you or else he might take you and kill you after raping you.' he growls. Your look changes to horrified. 'What kind of brother are you?' your sister yells, running down the stairs. 'Oh jeez. Look what you did. You woke up the protective sister.' your mom sighs. You take your keys from Duncan. 'I'm taking Jake home. You're too creepy.' you say. 'I'm coming.' Duncan says.

'That's what she said.' you smirk and he slaps the back of your head. 'Do not hit her!' your mother yells. You run out the door and go to your car. 'Sorry…my family gets crazy when my stalker gets close.' you murmur. 'It is kind of nerve wracking. I'm pretty worried about you and I don't even know you.' he says. You laugh, 'don't bother. I have so many cops and family members working to take care of me, I don't need anyone else. Funny thing is…the harder they push to take care of me, the more I just feel like giving in.' you say. 'Don't…it's not worth it.' he says. You glance at him and sigh.

'Maybe…maybe not. I don't enjoy people making such a big fuss. You know…my father had to fake his own death to make sure the stalker wouldn't kill him. Until the man is found, my family is going to have to slowly pretend like they're dead. All of them.' you say. 'Even Bella?' he asks. 'You first, most likely.' you say. 'Or he'll come after me?' he asks.

'Jake, don't try to take him on. He's killed thirteen cops to get to me. Every time they catch him, he pleads insanity and gets out.' you say. 'When'd his obsession start?' he asks. 'Five years ago.' you sigh. 'Wow…' he says and Duncan climbs in. 'About time.' you mutter. 'Scared?' he asks. 'Perhaps a little.' you mutter. 'You saw him.' he groans. 'He would have been gone by the time they got there. I'll just…warn uncle Charlie.' you shrug. 'It's not that simple, Seleucia.' he says.

'Yes…it is!' you glare at him in the rearview mirror. 'Fine…' he mutters and you pull into Jacob's driveway. 'Thanks.' Jacob says. 'No problem.' you say and wait till he enters the house. Duncan climbs in the front and you pull out and drive home. 'The boy is changing. He's safe now.' he says. 'Somewhat. As long as he has the pack, I think he'll be fine.' you say. 'Does he know?' he asks. 'No, we're safe…for now. But he'll catch our scent and do research. I'll steer clear for as long as possible.' you say. /FF/

Three weeks went by where you were either busy with homework or trying to throw the stalker off your scent. You didn't have time to go see Bella, but you were in for a surprise when you pulled into your house and she was there, leaning against an old beat up red truck. 'What are you doing here, Bella?' you chuckle, pulling your keys from the ignition. 'I need to speak to Jake. Is he here?' she asks. You shake your head. 'Haven't seen him.' you say. 'Okay…I think I'm gonna go talk to him at his house. Can I come over afterwards?' she asks.

'Sure, I'll have snack foods galore ready. Okay?' you ask. She smiles and nods. You smile and get back into your car. You watch Bella pull out and notice an old car follow her. 'She'll be safe with the pack.' Duncan says, making you jump. 'Where the hell did you come from?' you gasp. 'The trees.' he smiles at the forest and opens your door. 'I'll get the snacks. You stay home, okay?' he asks. You smile and nod, getting out and hugging him. 'I'll make it fast.' he adds and kisses your forehead.

You walk into your house and lock it tight. 'Hi honey.' your mother sighs. 'Hey mom.' you drop on the couch, exhausted. 'Long day?' she asks. 'Yeah, but I have this really cool teacher, Mr. Burns, who _has_ been informed of the whole stalker thing. He said he took fifteen years of martial arts and was a cop for ten of those fifteen years.' you say. 'How old is he?' she asks. 'Twenty eight.' you nod. 'He became a cop when he was eighteen?' she asks and you nod. 'Wow. Cool.' she smiles and hugs you.

'So you have school protection. Duncan follows in the trees. And then you've got all of us here.' she says. 'Not to mention the wolf pack…Sarah said she mentioned it to their leader and he said he'd make patrols around our house…all but Jake that is.' you say. 'Good, good. I don't think I've ever felt so good for you.' she sighs and kisses your forehead. There's a slam against the window and you both jump and turn. You hold your hands up and crouch a bit, but stop when Duncan laughs and unlocks the door.

'You have nothing to fear. Bella lost the stalker when she left Jacob's house. She's on her way back…crying.' he nods. 'That's not a good thing you jerk.' you mutter and there's a knock on the door. You open it and Bella moves into your arms. 'I just have bad luck with guys, don't I?' she wails and you hug her gently. 'Don't worry Bella. High school boys are assholes.' Sarah says, walking down the stairs, looking almost exactly like you. 'Where are you going dressed like your sister?' your mother asks.

'The movies.' she smirks and walks out. You roll your eyes and Duncan leans against the door. 'Hey Bells.' he says and she turns. He winks, 'he's a jerk.' he mouths and she smiles. Out of all three of you siblings, Duncan's always the favorite. But you liked that. He was a funny boy and sweet but very protective. Extremely protective. He's only a jerk sometimes.

You lead Bella into the living room and hold out movies. 'You pick.' you say and she chooses one. 'Called it!' you cheer and Duncan chuckles, putting the movie in then dropping on your other side. Your mom sits on Bella's other side and you all snuggle up to watch the scary movie.


End file.
